Best Prom Ever
by A Lonely Love
Summary: Traduccion.  Brittany va al baile con Artie sin saber que volvera con una persona completamente distinta.Brittana.


**Hii aquí una nueva traducción esta vez un Brittana y su autor es Minerva Mcbadass yo solo me limito a traducir.**

**Best Prom Ever**

-Solo estoy diciendo que deberíamos hacer un dueto.

- ¿Cómo has podido siquiera pensarlo? Yo estoy con Mike y tú con Brittany.

-¡Solo digo que hagamos un dueto! ¡No que tengamos sexo!

-No estoy diciendo que esa sea tu intención pero… Artie sabes que a Brittany no le gustara.

-¿Quien dice que hay que avisarle? Ella es tan estúpida que no se dará cuenta. No sabrá que hemos ensayado, pensara que lo improvisamos o algo así. Tina dirigió su mirada hasta la esquina del pasillo para luego correr hacia la persona que allí se encontraba.

-Lo siento, Yo… ¿Cuánto has oído?" Tina miro a Brittany, quien recién se levantaba del suelo, su cara estaba pálida y lagrimas caían por sus mejilla. Por medio de un abrazo Tina llevo a la rubia hacia un salón, ya dentro la holandesa se sentó en una de las mesas, Tina se arrodillo frente a ella para luego mandar un mensaje de texto a la única persona que creía podría ayudar.

-Brittany,- Susurro -Tengo que irme pero alguien vendrá pronto, ¿ok?- La rubia asintió levemente. Tina le dio un gentil abrazo antes de irse .La pesada puerta se cerro detrás de ella y el ruido resonó por el pasillo vacio, pasado unos minutos la puerta se abrió de golpe y el eco de unos tacones resonaban por la habitación , los pasos se detuvieron justo al lado de la rubia.

-Britt?- Su voz sonaba dulce y gentil.

-Yo.., ¿que no te habías ido ya?

-No...-

- ¿Por que?

-No tenias ganas de hacerlo.- Brittany supo que era una mentira, Santana suspiro. –Tampoco tenía una cita, de todas formas, ¿qué sucedió?, recibí un mensaje de Tina diciendo que me necesitabas.

- Artie quería hacer un dueto con Tina –La latina asintió, indicándole a Britt que continuara – ¡El me llamo estúpida. San! –La rubia comenzó a llorar fuertemente, Santana la abrazo, meciéndola mientras le frotaba la espalda, diciéndole cosas al odio para que se tranquilizara, cuando lo logro, no dejo de hacerlo.

-El no te merece Britt-Britt-Una simple oración pero que tenía mucho significado. Abrumada Brittany se paro y extendió su mano.

-¿Vienes al baile conmigo?

-Britt...yo.

-San, es el baile de graduación, por favor ven conmigo- Santana sonrió y tomo su mano, Trago saliva, era hora de enfrentar sus miedos. Caminaron tomadas de la mano atreves de los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio.

- ¡Brittany! Vamos a bailar!- Artie fue rápidamente hacia ellas, prácticamente arroyando a Britanny, quien aun sostenía firmemente la mano de la morena.

- Artie la verdad es que… -Comenzó Santana, pero fue interrumpida por , quien le decía que se preparara para cantar .Artie aprovecho para llevarse a su novia, Ambas compartieron una mirada de tristeza hasta que la multitud bloqueo su visión por completo.

-Damas y caballeros un fuerte aplauso para Santana López!

Apenas puso un pie en el escenario comenzó a buscar algo entre ese mar de gente, apenas la diviso la música empezó. Brittany levanto la cabeza y miro a la latina directamente a los ojos esta los aparto para luego cantar.

_Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind_

_And I find I can't hide_

_From your eyes_

_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_Where there's moonlight_

_I see your eyes _

_How'd I let you slip away_

_When I'm longing so to hold you_

_Now I'd die for one more day_

_'Cause there's something_

_I should have told you_

_Yes there's something_

_I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were the song all along_

_And before this song dies_

_I should tell you_

_I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes!_

La canción termino, pero Brittany y Santana no apartaban su mirada la una de la otra. Artie las miraba con confusión y celos, dijo el nombre de la holandesa algunas veces pero no recibió respuesta alguna. El gimnasio reventó en aplausos y eso trajo a la latina devuelta a la realidad. Detrás del escenario los chicos esperaban su turno para cantar. Tan pronto como Santana se acerco fue saludada por un pequeño y pálido chico.

"Santana! Eso fue hermoso! –Chillo abrazando a su más reciente amiga.

-Gracias Kurt.

-Eso fue realmente romántico Santana.

-Gracias Blaine

-Por que elegiste esa canción, Satan?-Kurt seguía llamándola así, pero ahora lo hacía con cariño.

-Britt y yo amamos RENT, además cada palabra encaja perfectamente con lo que siento.

-Awwww-Exclamaron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo.

-San- La latina giro rápidamente al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Los chicos se alejaron pero no tanto, querían tener una buena visión de los hechos. Después de todo no había otra cosa que Kurt Hummel amara más que el romance. Santana miro con detenimiento la desaliñada apariencia de la rubia.

-Pero que...

-Tuve que correr- Brittany la interrumpió dando un paso adelante.-Termine con Artie y tenía que llegar aquí antes de que fuera mi turno de cantar.

-Oh- Santana no pudo evitar sentir un deje de esperanza al oir que Britt habia roto con Artie.

-Yeah- otro paso hacia adelante-Tengo algo que decirte San- Otro paso. Estaban muy cercas la una de la otra.-Tengo que decirte que...- Brittany dio otro paso hacia adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ellas.-Tengo que decirte que..- Se acerco lentamente para luego presionar sus labios suavemente contra los de Santana, sé separo y la latina gruño en señal de protesta.-Te amo Santana López- La morena cerró los ojos y apoyo su frente contra la de Britt.

-Yo también te amo Brittany Pirce- Esta vez fue la morena quien inicio el beso, paso su lengua por el labio inferior de la más alta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Brittany gimió y abrió su boca, permitiendo a la lengua de Santana entrar. Sus lenguas estaban conectadas y cualquier cliché que te puedas imaginar sucedió. Santana dejo escapar un gran gemido gutural sin importarle si había una chica alrededor o si Kurt y Blaine las estaban mirando incluso si fin estaba enojado poR que Rachel lo molestaba por estar con Quinn .Eran solo ellas. Su beso era tan pasional que Santana paso sus piernas por la cintura de la holandesa. Estaban tan perdidas en ese momento que ni siquiera notaron que estaban llamando a Brittany.

-Brittany!- Un par de manos se impusieron entre las dos chicas haciendo que se separaran .Santana sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Brittany. Artie frunció el seño ante aquello mirándolas enojado y herido.

-Tenemos que salir ya-Dijo, dándole una mirada asesina a la latina para luego irse hacia el escenario.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tengo qué hacer mi dueto con Artie!

-Está bien Britt, te amo y voy estar en la primeria fila apoyándote.

Una dulce sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la rubia-Yo también te amo Santana, demasiado-Planto un casto beso en los labios de la latina antes de irse en la misma dirección que Artie.

-Oh-Exclamo, dando media vuelta-¿San?

-¿?

-Quieres ser mi novia?

"-Definitivamente- y con una última sonrisa Brittany se marcho.

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air,_

_And I fall in love with you all over again,_

_You're the light that feeds the sun in my world,_

_I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl._

_Out of all the things in life that I could fear,_

_The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_I don't want to go back_

_To just being one half of the equation_

_Do you understand what I'm sayin'?_

_Girl without you I'm lost_

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_Between me and love,_

_You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh_

_You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh_

_Before your love was low, playin' girls was my high_

_You changed the game now I put my card in the side, eeyy_

_When broken hearts rise up to say love is a lie,_

_You and I will stand to be loves reply, yeah_

_Out of all the things in life that I could fear, yeah_

_The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, here, here_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_I don't want to go back_

_To just being one half of the equation_

_Do you understand what I'm sayin'? (do you understand?)_

_Girl without you I'm lost_

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_Between me and love_

_You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh,_

_You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh,_

_I can't imagine life without your touch,_

_And every kiss that you give, you fill me up_

_And through all the heart achin'_

_Jealous females hatin'_

_Imma hold it down for you, you_

_Oh, whoa..._

_Your the common denominator,_

_Oh, yeah, woahh,_

_I don't wanna to go back,_

_I don't wanna go back_

_To just being one half of the equation (half of the equation)_

_Do you understand what I'm sayin'? (oh, whoa)_

_Girl without you I'm lost_

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_Between me and love_

_You're the common denominator (oh, oh, ohh, oh)_

_You're the common denominator (oh, oh, ohh, oh)_

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air,_

_And I fall in love with you all over again..._

La canción termino y Artie sonrió, convencido de que tendría a Brittany devuelta. Santana hizo a un lado los celos y sonrió a su novia . Esta le guiño el ojo y la sonrisa en su rostro no hizo otra cosa más que orgullosa de Brittany descartando el hecho de que había cantando con su ex ,la rubia había montado un gran numero. Tan pronto como Brittany se giro para ir detrás del escenario, Santana fue tras ella con la esperanza de llegar antes. Artie fue el primero en salir, sonriendo con suficiencia a la latina. Ella lo ignoro sabiendo que Brittany no la dejaría, no esta vez. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos gracias a una rubia que se acerco corriendo hasta ella para luego abrazarla, la latina apretó fuertemente a Brittany contra ella.

-Has estado genial Britt- sintió como la rubia sonreía contra su cuello.

-Gracias San, siento tener que haberlo hecho con Artie.

-Hey-Santana se separo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la más alta y mirándola directo a los ojos.-No me importa que lo hayas cantado con Artie, si dices que tú no quieres nada con él te creo-Brittany suspiro, feliz de que Santana pensara eso, la beso gentilmente. Se escucho un carraspeo qué hizo que se separaran .Santana miro a la persona que había arruinado aquel momento perfecto.

-Dios,tienes que hacer esto siempre? Que es lo que queires, Artie?

Artie ignoro completamente a Santana y dirigió su mirada a Brittany .

-¡El dueto fue fantástico! deberíamos cantar juntos más seguido,ya sabes como el resto de las parejas del club glee. Santana no podía evitar burlarse, estaba cansada de ver a Artie tratar a Brittany, a SU Brittany como una niña.

-Artie- Dijo Brittany tomando la mano de Santana –Termine contigo por una razón, me hablas como si fuera una niña pequeña o como si no estuviera aquí, no me respetas , me ignoras y la mayor parte del tiempo en el qué hemos estado saliendo me has usado para tener mas popularidad. ¡Estoy cansada Artie! ¡Quiero estar con Santana! Déjame sola!-Santana sonrió y acaricio la mano de Brittany para tranquilizarla.

-Pero Brittany yo..

-¡Hey!-La latina lo interrumpió-¿Es que no la has oído? ¡Deja a mi novia en paz!-viendo que Santana empezaba a enojarse, la holandesa decidió que era hora de que se fueran, así que comenzó a caminar llevándose a la latina con ella.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?

-Amo cuando eres posesiva-Susurro Britt en su oreja.

Artie miro a las chicas sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

-Odio a Santana-fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de marcharse.

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Ojala el capitulo prom queen hubiera sido algo así bueno eso pienso yo xD**

**Las canciones fueron estas por si alguien quiere saber:**

**Your Eyes de RENT (Santana)**

**Common Denominator de Justin Bieber (Brittany and Artie)**

**Si alguien quiere seguirme en twitter es:MalfoyGleek**

**Pd: SexyPank pronto subire el fic que me pediste es que estuve ocupada y estaba entre este fic y el otro.**


End file.
